Headsets with extendible and retractable booms are known in the art. Typically, these headsets use rather sophisticated processing to filter out background noise. This processing is relatively expensive and consumes power, which is an issue since this power is typically drawn from a battery in the headset or in a communication device to which the headset is connected. The present invention endeavors to provide a more simplified approach to dealing with background noise issues.